


Man And Wife (Waylon X Eddie AU)

by Thesmolboxboy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Divorce, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Eddie basically takes over the family, Eddie is great with kids, Eddie regains sanity slowly, Father-Son Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Transgenderisim, Gay, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Lemon, Lisa Dies, Lisa is a piece of shit, M/M, Mood Swings, Newborn Children, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlast: Whistleblower, POV Waylon Park, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, no one objects to it, screw her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmolboxboy/pseuds/Thesmolboxboy
Summary: Waylon had met Eddie 5 years before he was admitted to Murkoff. They had a one night stand that turned into a relationship, they moved in together, and Eddie met Waylon's two sons, and learned about the divorce he'd been through 3 months prior to their meeting. Connor and Ben, Waylon's boys, were happy to meet Eddie, and the small family didn't know about Eddie's late night wonders before the police showed up and admitted the soon to be married Eddie to Murkoff. A year after Eddie was admitted, something went wrong, and Waylon went to investigate, having Lisa watch his sons while he would be gone.//I want you to know I'm not good at vanilla sex





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oof hi im Box, im new to this shit.

*Five Year's Prior*

Waylon was at the bar, it was Lisa's day with the boys so he didn't have to worry for now. Waylon knew he'd have to get back in the game sometime. The bisexual looked around, ordered something to drink while an older man, who he hadn't spotted before putting some money on the table, "I'll buy his drink." He sat down and pointed to Waylon.  
The way the male dressed made Waylon feel a little underdressed, even though this was no fancy bar. The older male was wearing a suit, tailored perfectly onto his frame. It showed his muscles, it intimidated Waylon slightly. "Hello." Waylon decided to make some chit-chat, to make this less awkward for him mainly. There was an obvious height difference, which was probably one of the most threatening things about it.  
"Hello, darling. I'm Eddie." His voice was smooth and had made him feel like this was some gay 80's film.

"Waylon." He smiled, reaching for the glass as the bartender left to serve some other alcoholics. But Waylon wasn't an alcoholic, don't get me wrong he just would come from time to time. He was an adult, 35 at that moment to be exact.  Lisa had been 29, approaching 30.   
Eddie had his own drink, and the two chatted, learning more about each other. They spoke like each other for years. Waylon even pulled out pictures of his sons. "Which is this one?" Eddie pointed to the older son, who had Lisa's brown hair and Waylon's green eyes.  
"Connor, he's my oldest. His birthdays next month, September 15th. He's turning 5." Waylon smiled a bit at Eddie's interest in his kids, just thinking this guy was a kid person. "Do you have any kids?"

Eddie had gone quiet for a bit, "I do not, but I wish that I did. I just can't seem to stay with someone long enough to get any." He admitted, a smile.  
"Adoption's always an option." He suggested, having finished his drink.  
Eddie had also finished his drink. "Why don't we finish talking at your place?" Eddie asked and Waylon nodded, he agreed as the two left the bar. Eddie had driven since he was miraculously more sober than Waylon.  
The car ride surprisingly went quicker than when he was heading to the bar. During which, Eddie was humming some really old love songs.  
They arrived and Eddie parked in Waylon's apartment and he helped the smaller male up the flight of stairs, and even unlocked the door for Waylon. "Eddie, how are you supposed to get home?" Waylon realized.  
"I'll spend the night, darling. No worries." 

⚠ ////LEMON WARNING////⚠ 

Eddie picked up Waylon, the slightly drunk males headed to the nearest bedroom, which was thankfully not the kids' room and was Waylon's. "Do you want this?" Eddie asked, making sure he had consent.  
Waylon nodded and began to get handsy, and wanted immediately to take off Eddie's clothes and top him, but Eddie's hand caught both of his wrists as he glared down at Waylon. "You're not in charge here, darling..." he hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
Waylon's eyes widened as he allowed Eddie to strip him. He was nervous to say the most. He hadn't been topped before, mainly since he was really in a relationship with women who tended to like to be dominant. "I've never been a bottom before?"  
"Just listen to what I tell you and you'll be fine." Eddie had finished taking the clothes off of Waylon. 

"Alright." Waylon listened, not saying anything else to piss off the dominant. He barely had a moment to speak before Eddie's tie came off and served as a gag and restraint, the neck hole went into his mouth and tightened on his mouth and the arms (Whatever the part that hangs is called) where tied to his belt, that he now used to restrain Waylon's arms. "You ready?" Eddie was undoing his pants.  
Waylon only nodded, allowing Eddie to take control. Eddie pulled off his pants and boxer, kicking them off himself.  
He then flipped Waylon onto all fours and spread his legs, holding him up. Eddie pushed himself into the smaller male's ass, Waylon groaning a bit at how tight it was. "Have you not had sex with a man before?" He smirked at this, moving Waylon's gag as he allowed the flustered man to answer.

"No, I haven't." He admitted, and Eddie started thrusting more, making him moan loudly while he was still ungagged. Eddie remembered to put the gag back in after a few more thrusts, making Waylon whimper.   
Eddie smirked at the whimper, his speed increasing as he watched Waylon's useless attempts to throw his head back with pleasure and stay balanced at the same time. It was obvious Waylon was hard.  
Soon, Eddie's large hand on Waylon's cock. It was a decent size, just somewhat above average and not as big as his own. He rubbed the tip teasingly, making Waylon gasp.

Eddie moved his hand with his thumb staying on the tip. "Whore." he smirked a bit at how excited Waylon was, precum on his thumb. Waylon had only gotten more flustered, allowing Eddie to degrade him to nothing but a little fuck doll.  
Eddie continued for what seemed like hours but was only 16 more minutes before he pulled away from Waylon's ass and made the male face him, ungagging him. Waylon didn't know what to do before Eddie's sharp glare startled him as his jaw was grabbed by the dominant. "Keep that open, and I'd suggest closing your eyes." Eddie had been touching himself with his other hand, keeping himself busy.  
Waylon quickly listened and opened his mouth and did the opposite to his eyes. Eddie had come over his one night stand's flustered face, who took whatever he could in his mouth and swallowing it. Eddie moved the rest of it into Waylon's mouth with his thumb, staring down the flustered male. "Thanks." Waylon mumbled.

"Now it's my turn to taste you, darling." Eddie's facade was back up. What was he, bipolar? Waylon didn't have time to react before he was on his back, gag off but now restrained to the bed frame. "I want to hear you this time, hon." his face was serious. He had begun to suck on Waylon, intently. He wouldn't stop until Waylon would come, and based off how long they'd already spent together it wouldn't take long.

⚠ ////LEMON ENDED////⚠  

The next morning, Eddie and Waylon were spooning. It was 7:49 when Waylon woke up and looked behind him to the wide awake Eddie, who was the big spoon. "You're awake?" He mumbled in surprised.  
"Good morning to you, too." Eddie laughed as he breathed in Waylon's scent, making heat spread against the male's face.   
"Oh, sorry, good morning." Waylon got up as he looked at the time. 7:43, it was off by ten minutes though, so he knew it was 7:53.

"I'll make you breakfast, you take a shower." Eddie insisted, getting up and away from Waylon, who simply agreed. Eddie had found his way to the kitchen, making some toast and eggs with bacon on the side.   
Waylon was out in 15 minutes,  and Eddie had just finished pouring a glass of orange juice for Waylon. 

It made the male smile as he sat on the other side of the table, there were 4 seats. It was a small table that was able to expand to fit 4 more seats, but it stayed at half the size due to how small Waylon's apartment was.  
It a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom and kitchen with a small space they would barely call a living room.  
"I have to pick up the boys in half an hour, are you going to stay...?" Waylon asked, curiously.  
Eddie only smiled, "I'd love to meet them, darling." He assured Waylon who smiled a bit and began to eat his own food.   
"Do you have any family?" Waylon asked, to make some nice conversation whilst they ate.

Eddie shot him a glare, "I'd rather not speak about my family, why don't we talk about your family?" He suggested in a rather harsh tone that unsettled Waylon.   
"Well, my parents are still together, my dad works at a bank and my mom works at FedEx, so nothing special there. Connor's big on frogs and fishing. Ben is 1 and a half, he's my youngest, and he has a bit of a lisp to put it easily."  
Waylon noticed Eddie liked listening about the kids. "Why did you and Lisa break up?" Eddie asked, surprising Waylon at the suddenness.  
"Oh, I was leaning more towards guys than girls and just wanted to branch off and experiment." Waylon said, "And last night I think I might just go full blown gay now." he compliments.

"Thank you, your consent in the matter is what I cared for most." Eddie said kindly, "I hope my uh, ways of it didn't bother you." he said, biting his lip.  
"I'm okay, it was a little surprising, but it's not the worst. Just as long as it's not every time you're having sex." Waylon advised, shrugging at the somewhat nervous wreck.  
"I got like that because I was drunk." he admitted, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Ah, that's not too bad, a lot of guys wanna try weird things under the influence of any kind of substance." Waylon tried to help the nervous man calm himself. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I've never slept with a guy who doesn't have kids that aren't adults." He chuckled, shrugging a bit. He didn't want to make it awkward.  
"Do you like kids?"Waylon smiled, looking at the time. "We should get ready to go!" Waylon realized they'd been talking for a while, and ran to his room to get some more casual since he was still naked from last night.  
"Oh!" Eddie quick put on some pants and left his suit jacket in the bedroom, it was more casual that way.

The car ride was uneventful, aside from Eddie singing and humming along with Waylon trying to change the radio, but getting stopped by Eddie who insisted this was the only way to keep him calm in cars, which Waylon had to let slide since he felt bad.  
When Waylon went inside he was pleased to see Connor on the Wii, playing smash brothers. Waylon stood in the doorway til his eldest noticed him.

"Papa!" Connor ran over and jumped at Waylon, who caught him and held him, "You brought a man, do you have any explaining to do? Is he an FBI man?" He interrogated, and looked at Eddie, "He's got an alibi!"   
"Did you watch cop shows last night?" Lisa walked out of the kitchen, eating some french toast with a rather teasingly "annoyed" look.  
"My alibi was I was in my bed all night!" Connor objected, crossing his arms, Eddie smiled, and found Connor cute.

"Where's Ben?" Waylon looked at Lisa who pointed to a room, probably where Ben was.  
"Sleeping." Lisa smiled, before she could hear the cries of the baby. "You're here, you do it Waylon." She groaned, and seemed to have had a tough night.  
Eddie was surprised, almost like he was trying to remember the familiar sound. "Could.. I try?"  
Waylon nodded and walked with Eddie to the bedroom, Connor still in his arms as he watched Eddie rocked Ben in his arms while singing to him "Animal crackers, in my soup.." He hummed the tune.

Ben up for Eddie's face, giggling and smiling, liking the Shirley Temple song.

It impressed Waylon and made him and Connor smile as Eddie pressed his forehead against Ben's, "Thanks, buddy." He chuckled with a hum.

It was a good day.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie had been admitted to Murkoff, from the outside it seemed like a good decision, but after events had lead to patients getting free from their confines and a murderous rampage, Waylon, an idiotic bisexual, goes to search for his boyfriend of two and a half years. Not much had been released on the condition of the asylum, but no one could stop the lovestruck idiot that would die in any horror movie situation.

*3 Years After Prologue*

Waylon had turned the tv to the new station, Connor groaning over the switch from his favorite show, an old 1960's cartoon Eddie introduced to him. "I was watching that!" He huffed at his dad, the now seven-year-old upset, as he wanted to see the ending of his Johnny Quest episode.  
"You can watch it on the other tv, Con. Your mom told me to check the news, said it was important." He shooed his kid as he watched, hoping there was nothing bad.

"Miles, can you please tell us what is known about the outbreak at Murkoff Asylum?" The reporter asked, and soon the screen cuts to a reporter in a car, who was a man with short, styled black hair in a jacket.  
"Well, Roger, as we come closer to the Asylum you can already feel the creepy vibes. It smells strange here already, oh god. I know that smell from the fire of May last year... There's fire everywhere, the smoke, oh fuck. No one should come near here, it's not safe. We need backup, send the firefighters and police. Holy shit- HOLY SHIT-" The camera cut and Roger, the other reporter looks absolutely terrified.  
"Folks, we will be sending the authorities to Murkoff, please, if you have loved ones there, stay at your homes and wait for the situation to come under control." Roger advised.

Waylon glaring at the screen as he called back Lisa. "Yeah, I'm going back for Eddie." He announced. He expected immediate protest, but Lisa had only hung up.  
"Is Dad going to be okay?" Connor had asked, after Waylon and Eddie had started dating the boy had been confused as to call Eddie, well, Eddie or dad. It hadn't taken long for him to go from Eddie to Dad.

"I'm not sure, Con, but you and Ben are going to be going to your mothers." Waylon glared at the screen of his TV. He was determined to make sure his lover of 2 and a half years wouldn't be hurt, or worse. Dead.  
The now three-year-old was very good at walking, and spoke, even if most was gibberish.  
Waylon never really told the two why Eddie had been in the asylum, just that he was off visiting some family in another country for a few months. It had only been 2 months, and he hoped the man was okay.  
It only took one mental breakdown for Eddie to get sent to Murkoff. He had been at work, and the tailor had threatened his model for moving and almost cut her with the fabric scissors. Of course, that's what he claimed happened.

Waylon believed Eddie over the model, who had admitted to provoking the man. The model lived, she had gotten cut by the scissors, and Eddie pleaded guilty to the charge, stated his case and had been allowed to go to an asylum for a few weeks unless professionals say he needs more time.  
And they did say more time. They kept saying more time, and Waylon was scared for his boyfriend. He seemed perfectly sane when visiting, but then the scarring showed up. Eddie would refuse to talk to him, and it hurt him so much.  
Waylon had the path memorized, the first week he visited every other day, the man seemed completely sane. Then the second week, his first visit...

_Eddie had refused to look at him, there was a guard behind him and the normal spot in a room together shifted to behind glass with holes to talk. That day Waylon had helped the boys make some cookies for the man, chocolate chip, homemade. It was his own secret recipe that Eddie loved absolutely. It was his favorite. He didn't touch them, and that worried Waylon. "The boys helped make them, Eddie." Waylon urged him to eat them. He only brought three, he had ended up eating some in the car, or else it would be half a dozen._

_Eddie looked cautiously to the guard, who nodded as he then ate the cookies as if he was starving. Waylon had brushed it off and tried getting a response from Eddie. "Please, just say something." He pleaded.  
_ _"I love you, you and the boys." he promised, then stood and walked off, the guard pleased as he then glared at Waylon, who left._

His memory made him realize how shady it was. He frowned a bit, shaking it off as he then got the kids in the car, driving them to Lisa's home. "Alright, I know I can't convince you to stay, so just stay safe." She had already accepted the idiot's plans. "If you die you owe me!" She reminded him teasingly.  
The boys just wanted both their dads, each day asking if their other dad would come home. They were worried about Eddie and didn't want their biological dad to leave, pleading with him to stay and wait for Eddie to come on home.  
But Waylon didn't care, he had gotten in the car. He knew he would have to see Eddie. He knew the asylum well, he had gone on the tour. Why? Why not! He had all the reasons himself to know more about the area. Of course, he had dropped off the boys before he would even go near the place. He couldn't risk the safety of his own children, especially considering the young ages of the boys. He would never put his boys in a situation where they would die. He couldn't bear any guilt, he loved his boys more than anything. Lisa had protested, tried to keep him with her, but Waylon had pushed her away, gave her the car seats, and left the home. He knew that Connor and Lisa were worried, Ben wasn't able to process it but he knew he would be worried if he even could process the situation.

Waylon had driven up to the area, he didn't care about if the cops would stop him. He wanted Eddie back. He would do anything for the love of his life, and would never live with the fact that he let his lover die alone. He only had one shot, if he fucked up it could end up with his kids not having a father. He was making such a big decision. One that would affect everyone. 

Waylon glared as he drove, ignoring his anxiety as he sped out of town. He wanted to know that Eddie was safe, more than anything.  
It didn't take long for him to reach the asylum, once out of the way from the town and in the less populated area where cops didn't care to patrol he sped, not even thinking about the possibility he could crash and die.  
Then he arrived at the asylum. Where Eddie most likely was.

He got out of his car, he didn't see any cops, only the jeep that the reporter was driving. He shrugged it off and rushed into the area. He kept quiet, trying to find the way in that wasn't locked. "Fuck.." He looked around and soon saw an open window. "Ah.." He smiled and then climbed into the window, looking at the area. "This is one of the offices." he recognized it because the cells looked different. They were barely even qualified to be called sleeping quarters. But it was Eddie's choice to be here, not his.  
He hadn't seen anyone yet, and he was worried. There was blood on the doorknob as he hesitated, opening it and seeing the black haired male from the news channel. "Who are you?" The reporter questioned, having his camera on Waylon.  
"I am Waylon Park, I'm here for my boyfriend." He pushed the reporter away and went to walk away.

Then the reporter grabbed his hand, "You need to leave." He insisted, "My name is Miles Upshur and I am armed, there are monsters here. I've seen them, just please run before things get out of hand." He advised, making Waylon cringe.  
"What are you, my mom?" He then yanked himself away and walked away from Miles, who only followed him, "What the hell do you want?" Waylon hissed, and Miles noted the defensive male.  
"It's better to stay in groups, you don't know who wants to hurt you and we'll do better together than alone," Miles commented as Waylon only nodded, not bothering to speak to decide if the other male would leave. "So let's stick together."

"Sure, sure." He then began to walk, ignoring the male and huffing. He didn't want to make Eddie think that he was unfaithful, because he knew Eddie was an anxious mess about his lovers becoming bored of him. Waylon had found out he was Eddie's longest lasting relationship...  
"So, who are you dating?" He asked, looking at the other male.  
"Eddie Gluskin." He commented and then the two didn't say another for a while that night, just searching, both had different goals. 

Waylon just hadn't know what Miles' were.


End file.
